


Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Series: SMZS series [4]
Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending (Maybe), April Fools' Day, Author was sleepy when writing this, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, May be it is complete nonsense, Might not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aman comes home after a long day of work and sees something he does not expect to ever see
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: SMZS series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645705
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithpassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/gifts).



Aman had just returned from work, tired out for the day and all he had wanted was to sit down with his boyfriend and cuddle the rest of the night, watching some sappy TV show. But the minute he opened the door, he could sense something was off and was shocked to see Kartik in his boxers with some other girl, who was preparing to remove her dress and he froze up, not a word forming from his mouth as he started at the scene.

"Main tumhe pyaar kartha hoon, aur koi se nahi" Kartik said. "Achcha, aur tumhara woh boyfriend?" she asked. "Who cares about him, mujhe sirf tum chaahiye abhi." Kartik whined as he sat up. _(I love you, no one else) (Oh, and that boyfriend of yours?) (Who cares about him, I just_ _want_ _you now)_

Aman just clapped a hand on his mouth silently and backed towards the door without making any noise until he hit that bloody damned door, which gave away his position. "Aman?" Kartik shout and some hushed conversation with a lot of curses happen and Aman takes this chance to run away, going as far away as he can from that house where he saw his boyfriend cheating on him.

"Aman, ek second mere baath toh sunlo!" he heard Kartik shout from somewhere behind him but he ignored it and just ran, not wanting to listen to anything that was being said. He almost regretted falling in love with that guy with a handsome face and those... 'stop it Aman' he thought to himself, wiping away the tears that were slowly falling. _(Aman,_ _listen_ _to me_ _for_ _a second!)_

Aman didn't know where his legs were taking him and soon, he found himself out of breath and stopped to look around, the trees, the benches, the lamps and Aman snorted at the irony as this was where they had met initially. Tired, Aman just dropped himself onto one of the benches and just everything out.

"Kya yaar, you made me run the whole way here." Kartik said as he plopped himself beside Aman and was confused when Aman flinched and moved away.

"Aman... ek baar toh mere baath sunlo na?" Kartik asked softly, cupping Aman's face in his hands as he kneeled down in front of him. Aman just pushed him away and glared at him through those glassy eyes. _(Aman, just listen to me this once?)_

"Aur kya baath karne hai, kya explanation doge huh? Main ek aur ladki ke saath secretly meet up kar raha tha tum... aur yahaan maine socha ki tum mujse sach main pyaar karte ho. Lagta hai maine galat socha Kartik. Tum waapas jaa tumhari us ladki ke paas, humare beech mein ab kuch nahi hai. I'm breaking up with you" Aman said, his voice trembling.  
_(What else_ _is_ _there to speak about, what explanation will_ _you give_ _? I was having a secret affair_ _with_ _some woman... and here I was_ _thinking_ _that_ _you_ _really_ _loved_ _me. Looks like_ _I_ _got it wrong_ _Kartik_ _. You go back to that lady of yours,_ _there's_ _nothing between us now._ _I'm_ _breaking up with you)_

"Aman... bus ek baar sunlo na mere baath, after that tum jo chaahe karlo" Kartik begged, tears forming in his eyes. "Aur kya bolna hai Kartik, sab toh saaf saaf dekh liya maine. Ab kya bologe, yeh sab ek naatak ke liye tha? Ya phir tum mujse bore ho gaya tha? Patha hai mujhe, main toh bas ek average looking ladka hoon with no sense of fashion, I am surprised we even lasted this long" Aman said with a resigned sigh.  
_(Aman... just listen to me this once, after_ _that_ _you do whatever you want) (_ _What_ _else do_ _you_ _want to say_ _Kartik_ _, everything is very clear here. What is your excuse, this was all a drama? Or were_ _you_ _getting bored_ _of_ _me? I know_ _that_ _I am just an average looking guy with imperfections and no sense of_ _fashion_ _, I am surprised that we even lasted this long)_

"Nai yaar, waisa kuch bhi nahi tha. Aman, please math jaa mujhe chhod kar, please" Kartik cried out as Aman got up and placed something on the bench. "Tumhare liye kareedha tha, tumhi raklo ise, mera parting gift hai tumhare liye. Good bye Kartik" Aman said as he started walking away. "Aman, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whimpered, curling up around himself as he started sobbing badly, watching the blurring figure of Aman move away from him.  
_(No,_ _it's_ _not like that. Aman, please_ _don't_ _leave me and go, please) (I bought it for you, your keep it with yourself, my parting gift_ _for_ _you. Good bye_ _Kartik_ _.)_

Aman walked away, trying really hard not to turn back, his heart breaking from the pain he was causing his boyfriend, something he had vowed he'd never do. But... it was necessary or his well crafted plan would've failed miserably. After making sure he was out of Kartik's sight made a quick u turn behind one of the trees and discreetly going back to the bench again and stood in the shadows as he looked at Kartik reaching for the box.

Kartik held it in his trembling hands, feeling through the texture before opening it, only to find a letter fit in there snugly. Kartik took it out and opened it up and read through the contents and his eyes widened with disbelief with each word he read.

 _Hello_ _Kartik_ _,_  
_Tune kya socha, tumhi ho jo mujhe_ _April_ _fool_ _kar sakthe_ _the? Yeh mera_ _jawab_ _hai uske liye. Happy_ _April_ _Fools_ _day._ _Ab_ _toh tum side mein dekho, ek aur surprise hai : )_

 _(Hello Kartik,_  
_What, did you_ _think_ _that_ _you_ _were_ _the only one who could play_ _April_ _fool with me? This is my answer to your prank. Happy_ _April_ _Fools_ _day._ _Now_ _look beside you,_ _there's_ _another surprise for you : ) )_

"Mujse shaadi karoge?" Aman asked from one side, a small smirk on his face as he knelt down with a ring on his hand. Kartik just stared at him, mouth hanging open, tears pooling in his eyes again and he left forward, hugging Aman to death as sobs started to escape his mouth again. _(Will you marry me?)_

"Kutte, kanimey, saale haraamkor, aisa math karo mere saath yaar. Main nahi jee saktha tumhare bina" Kartik mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of Aman's neck. 

"Tune kya socha, main tumhe chhod kar chala jaaunga? Main bhi tumhare bina jee nahi saktha. Par... jab kisi birdie ne tumhare plan ke baare mein kaha mujse... maine socha ki main bhi tumhe April fool karlonga, proposal ke saath. Pasandh nahi tha kya mera surprise?" Aman asked, worried. _(Did you really think that_ _I'll_ _leave you and go?_ _Even_ _I_ _can't_ _live_ _without_ _you. But_ _when_ _some_ _birdie_ _told me about your plan... I_ _thought_ _maybe_ _I can also fool you,_ _and_ _propose to you. You_ _didn't_ _like my surprise?)_

"Bohot extreme tha, par achcha tha. Bas dobaara aisa math karna tum. I won't be able to take it" Kartik said as he finally released Aman from his hug and looked into his eyes. _(_ _it_ _was a bit extreme, but was nice. Just_ _don't_ _repeat this again. I_ _won't_ _be able to take it.)_

"I'm sorry tumhe darane ke liye, tumhe dard paunchane ke liye. Mera maksad woh nahi tha. Main bas..." Aman said, only to be cut by Kartik's lips on his. "Kuch math bolna. Kuch galat nahi kiya tha tumne." Kartik murmured with a small smile on his lips. "Ring pehnane ki man hai ya..." he demanded as he pulled back. _(I'm sorry for scaring you, for hurting you like this. It wasn't my aim to do so. I just...) (Don't say anything. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you plan on giving me the ring anytime soon or...)_

Aman just let out a loud laugh and took Kartik's hand in his and put on the ring that he had still held in his hand and promptly pulled him into a kiss, trying to express any and every emotion into that one kiss.

Kartik then suddenly moved back and held Aman by his shoulders, eyes searching for something before he said "Lagta hai bohot thand ho rahi yahaan. Hum dono ne humarey coat ghar par bhool gaye. Ghar chalen?" Kartik asked and Aman nodded, he could feel himself starting to shiver from the cold. _(Looks like it is getting really cold here. And we forgot our coats back at home. Shall we head home?)_

"Par kisne bathaya tumhe mere plan ke baare mein?" "Tumhe patha hai kaun. Yeh bhi bolne ko kaha. Her exact words were 'Bolo usse ki revenge is sweet. Aur congrats'" Aman said. "Devi!" Kartik groaned as he heard a ping from his phone. _(But who told you about my plan?) (You know who. She also told me to say this. Her exact words were 'Tell him that revenge is sweet. And congrats)_

 _Achcha laga kya mera surprise? Ab enjoy karlo ; ) - Devil_  
(Did you like my surprise? Now go and enjoy ; ) - Devil)  


And that was the story of Aman's proposal, one that Kartik would lovingly narrate to the whole family and his own children on every April Fools day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy April fools day! Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Prompts are all welcome! Thank you girlwithpassion for checking up with me :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 1 April 2020


End file.
